Most existing automation test techniques in the mobile device field are implemented on the basis of user interface and screen capture snapshot. Thus, the device has to be operated via a debugging cable. In addition, most tests are local tests executed for specific functions on the basis of a specific technique, such as unit tests, performance tests, etc., and full automation test can't be implemented.
For the existing test methods, such as the Monkey Runner automation test on android devices, the operations have to be carried out by clicking on the specific coordinates on the user interface, and the test result is verified by comparing screenshots. Since the comparison consumes processor resource heavily, it can be handled timely only by a PC processor that serves as a host and appropriate tools. Consequently, an apparatus debugging cable must be always connected. Another automation test method is Instrumentation, which mainly starts the unit test or functional test of a specific application by means of command line but can't simulate the normal operation of application switchover as required by the user. Therefore, it can't fully implement continuous automation tests for all applications.
A drawback of existing test methods is: a full automation test can't be implemented. Here, a full automation test refers to an automation test that is configured with an independent library of classified test cases, without debugging cable and without manual intervention, in which the tests are executed automatically and continuously and the test results are collected and analyzed automatically.